Kōtetsu Akumu
Koutetsu Akumu (鋼鉄悪夢, Akumu Koutetsu) is a major antagonist in Naruto - Eigoukaiki. He is a Jōnin-rank shinobi from Kumogakure who possesses the rare Dark Release, the Kekkei Genkai of the Akumu Clan. After he defected from Kumogakure, he began to live in Amegakure, where he became the Guardian of the Akumu Shrine. He is considered one of the most powerful Kumogakure shinobi by the other Great Nations, even going as far as Kirigakure putting a bounty on his head. He is nicknamed the Silver Lightning (紫雷, Raikou no Gin) by the people of Kumogakure because of his speed and the colour of his kimono. Appearance Koutetsu is of average height and weight. He has silver, shoulder-length hair with a natural perm. He has black eyes. He wears a long silver kimono that reaches to his knees. Under his kimono is a black undershirt with crimson lining. Unlike most Kumogakure ninja, he doesn't wear a headband. He wears black flip-flops that have pieces of wood on the bottom, making them look similar to Jiraiya's sandals. He's also very muscular, which he hides under his loose kimono. When traveling, he is usually seen wearing an interesting hat. When relaxing, he can be seen smoking his pipe, which he keeps in a pack on the side of his waist. Personality Koutetsu is a very carefree, happy-go-lucky guy. He's easily amused and distracted. He's incredibly lazy, never wanting to do chores. Even though he wants to become Raikage, he would rather just sit around and daydream. He is compared to Kakashi in terms of personality, as he is always late, very lazy and carefree. He has lived through much pain in his life, causing him to keep it hidden, which does more harm than good. People like Shinsaku Takasugi can easily see when he is hurting. When in battle, he is calm, cool, and collective, shedding his carefree and happy-go-lucky nature. While battling, he can quickly analyze an opponents strengths and weaknesses. During battle, he's often seen giving his opponents back-handed compliments. If he begins to win by a huge margin, he will begin to get cocky. When he gets cocky, he'll go as far as taunt his opponents. His most prominent ability is his speed, which has given him a name as the fastest shinobi in Kumogakure. History Koutetsu entered the Ninja Academy when he was 5 years old. He graduated in the same year. When he was 7, he was promoted to Chunin after he passed the semiannual Chunin Exams in Amegakure. This is about the time Koutetsu met Shinsaku Takasugi, his partner and close friend, who was also a Chunin at the time. After that, Koutetsu was promoted to Jonin at age 9. Shinsaku soon followed at age 10. After graduating to Jonin, Koutetsu wanted to learn how to summon a creature, so he tried to summon a toad, having seen Shinsaku perform it. He was instantly teleported to Mount Kamereon, the land of the Chameleons. There he met the Great Chameleon, who made him sign the contract that allowed him to summon Chameleons when necessary. Two years later, Koutetsu was sent on a mission to Kirigakure, having been signs of a rogue Kumogakure shinobi. When he got there, it was revealed that he was sent to Kirigakure so the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist could kill him, something the Raikage had asked the Mizukage to order. He easily defeated the Swordsmen, and teleported back to Kumogakure. When he arrived in Kumogakure, he was taken to the Raikage, who told him that he was banished from Kumogakure and if he stepped foot in it again, he would be killed by the Raikage personally. Koutetsu fled, leaving his family. Later, as he was wandering, he spotted his long friend, Shinsaku Takasugi. They then began to wander the world together. Synopsis Abilities Dark Release : Main Article: Dark Release The Akumu Clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Dark Release, allows Koutetsu to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra. With the Dark Release, Ninjutsu is ineffective against Koutetsu, as he can just absorb the jutsu. If one wishes to defeat Koutetsu, they would have to beat him with Taijutsu or Genjutsu, the former being more likely, as Koutetsu is a very effective Genjutsu user. With his Dark release, he can also hide his chakra much like Karin, to the point where the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan cannot detect him. Elemental Mastery Koutetsu has shown a mastery of Elemental jutsu, having such mastery that he can use jutsu without many hand seals. His most prominent element is the Lightning Release. He has mastered this element so well that he can use the strongest Lightning jutsu. For his Earth Release, he has partially mastered it, having enough mastery to use Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, a massive jutsu that destroys the earth around the user. Genjutsu Abilities Having great chakra control, Koutetsu has learned how to use Genjutsu effectively in battle. His most powerful Genjutsu is the Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, a Genjutsu technique that allows Koutetsu to reverse anothers Genjutsu. He can also use elemental Genjutsu, as seen with Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar, which causes a blinding light to appear from the uses body, creating an opening to either strike or cast another Genjutsu. Summoning Technique Having seen Shinsaku Takasugi summon toads, Koutetsu tried to summon one, but he was transported to his Contract Animal, the Chameleons of Mount Kamereon. After signing the contract with the Great Chameleon, he was granted the ability to summon the chameleons when in need of their assistance. With the chameleons, he can hide within their mouths and become invisible. Relationships * '''Shinsaku Takasugi' - Having known Shinsaku since he was a Chunin, he has a close bond with him, something he does normally have with anyone. After he began to walk the path of darkness, Koutetsu decided that Shinsaku was too soft and left him for his clan. * A Yotsuki - A is one of Koutetsu's major rivals, having been so ever since A banished him from Kumogakure. Every so often, A will appear in Amegakure, demanding to fight Koutetsu, so as to kill him. Having done this seven times, none have been successful. Stats